Lil
|marital status = Single |relatives = Mūbiki (Creator) |education = Unknown |status = Active |signature skill = Ōmonogui }} Lil (リル, Riru) is a member of the Setsudan. She was created from the death of Mūbiki's human daughter, who passed away at the age of eight in a car accident. Mūbiki cared for her deeply, as of all children he had conceived throughout his various lives she and her mother were most precious to him. He described her as a "stubborn, headstrong girl", and Lil was shaped in her likeness. Appearance Lil was created in the similarity of Mūbiki's daughter and thus she also appears as such. A small girl of eight with purple eyes and a thick bush of long black hair, held together by a pink cherry blossom clip. Her hairdo also has several pink spot scattered through it, for unknown reasons. Lil has a very petite frame and appears very fragile - in stark contrast to her true nature. She has a very stoic expression and hasn't been seen smiling once, although she does not appear particularly sad either. Throughout most of her appearances Lil has worn a katabira, a plain, white, unlined children kimono. She also goes barefoot, although this doesn't seem to hinder her in any way. Because of her black hair, white clothing and stoic expression Lil has often been mistaken for a ghost and has given birth to many scary stories. During more recent times, Lil seems to have donned a different attire, given to her by Hana Akari. It consists of a purplish-black kimono and a purple hakama, checkered in light and dark shades. She has also started wearing white forearm and lower leg protectors, given to her by the same Hana to reduce the damage she would usually receive in battle. Personality A common misconception among the Setsudan is that their members are created from memories to replace the persons they were based off. If that were the case, Lil would be a sparkling, bubbly, careless eight-year old who would be more concerned with flowers and unicorns than with Mūbiki's goals. Instead, Lil appears as cold and stoic, hardly expressing any emotions at all. She wasn't created from the image of Mūbiki's daughter herself, but rather from the sorrow Mūbiki felt from her death. Although a lot of people have to bear the hurt of losing a child, Mūbiki had endured so much already he couldn't cope with it. Thus, these feelings were amputated from himself and given life in the form of Lil. As one could imagine, Lil is not the most gleesome creature around. Who would blame her, an apparition born from smart? Even so, Lil does not appear as depressed or even sad. Her presence is void of any visible emotion, as are her voice and her gestures. She is very soft-spoken and generally does not talk at all, unless she is directly addressed. Of all the Setsudan, she seems to be the most obedient towards Mūbiki, possessing the least interest in her existence as an individual. Mūbiki's daughter was hit by a car at the age of eight and succumbed to her wounds. The driver was an honest, good man who felt terrible about what had happened and kept supporting Mūbiki and his wife long after the accident both financially and emotionally. The creature that is Lil was shaped from the helplessness and sadness Mūbiki felt and from the fact that he could not properly direct his anger towards someone, seeing how the "murderer" was in so much pain himself. The nights that he would hit the wall until his knuckles were raw and bleeding were incarnated in Rin's reckless way of fighting and complete lack of concern about her own well-being. History Synopsis *Two Sides of a Forgotten Coin Powers & Abilities : Lil possesses a sizable amount of spiritual power, although it is commonly overshadowed by Mūbiki's presence. It is at least great enough to reside in the presence of above captain-level opponents without any drawbacks. As her reiatsu is a fragment of Mūbiki's, he is in control of hers and can use it to his benefits no matter where either of them resides. *'Ōtenta' (大典太, Great Law Plump); By focusing spiritual energy onto the edge of her skin and drawing an arc into the air, Lil can conjure a sickle-like wave of energy into the air with great cutting power and launch them at her opponent. The sickle is enough to cut through both spiritual and physical objects with general ease and Lil can create them in rapid sequences. Although designed as short- to mid-ranged weapon, Lil can easily incorporate Ōtenta into any of her movements and launch them from any of her limbs during close combat. Though they are extremely effective, the sickles take a bare minimum of spiritual energy to generate, giving Lil a near-endless supply of them even with her relatively small reserves. Blade Storaging: Curiously enough, Lil possesses the ability to store Shunjū, Mūbiki's zanpakutō within her body. What separates this ability from any generic sword swallowing is that Shunjū is a nōdachi, surpassing even a grown man in length. The fact that Lil can somehow contain this gigantic blade within her frail and tiny body leads to believe there is more to the technique than the eye can see. Lil can willingly summon the blade to appear from her mouth, though generally only does so when Mūbiki requests her to. Hand-to-Hand Prowess Stance-less Combat: Lil is an apparition formed from malice and suffering and her existence has solely been at Mūbiki's side. Not once has she been taught any shape or form of an actual martial arts form. It is this lack of training that ironically makes Lil so dangerous. Opponents who are well-versed in hand-to-hand combat will reflexively scan their opponent's movements during an unarmed exchange and base their reactions on the information they can extract. By determining what form or style their enemy uses, they can come up with a sufficient counter-attack by exploiting said art's weaknesses. However, since Lil has no inherent knowledge of any traditional form of hakuda, her movements appear random and uncoordinated in the eyes of a master, leaving them unable to correctly gauge her next move. On the other hand, this lack of knowledge causes Lil to view her opponents on the most basic level; a step forward is a step forward, not the initiation of a stance or kata typical for some style. This leaves her invulnerable to feints or deception when it comes to close combat - she will respond to assaults on a step-by-step basis, and fails to properly connect separate movements into a larger entirety. This naivety can also work to her disadvantage, of course, as she is unaware of the effects of even the most common of techniques if they are not visible on the surface. *'Sarumane' (猿まね; "monkey see, monkey do"); Although it stands in contradiction with the fundamentals of her way of combat, Lil has shown to be an extremely fast learner when it comes to unarmed techniques. Mūbiki speculates that she can learn any hakuda skill just by seeing it once and master it on her second observation. Even if the original user spend thousand of years honing it, or the technique requires a unique source of energy or a different physique, Rin will be able to imitate and employ it for her personal use. It should be noted though, that even if she masters it, Rin is unable to understand anything about the technique. She cannot expand beyond the very minimum she perceived - if she witnessed the punch of an ancient, forgotten style being used, she would only be able to replicate that specific punch, and nothing else. She doesn't perceive any holes or shortcomings in her application - if the original executor was flawed, she would have adopted it with those exact flaws. Rin also has no real awareness of timing, when or where the technique should or shouldn't be used is of no meaning to her. If the original employment was effective in a certain situation, she will remember it and utilize it if a similar situation occurs - that is how far her reasoning stretches. Master of Martial Arts: Almost paradoxical, despite never having trained under any master or even touched upon the theory behind any martial arts, Lil has mastered hundreds of them without even being aware of it herself. Although this seems completely contradictory in how it was earlier mentioned that she does not use a style in actual combat, this is technically not necessarily true. In fact it would be more correct to say that she uses all styles in combat. During a battle, Lil may witness the use of the Sanchin kata by an opponent. Hundreds of years later, someone else may use Chinte against her. This process persist until eventually, outside of her will, Lil has mastered all forms of Karate. As is the case with all forms of martial arts she comes across. Because of all the situations these have been used in, Lil's reasoning forces her to use bits and pieces of countless stances of various styles in her assaults. It is not as if she alternates between different attack forms, as her movements are unable to be read even by the greatest of masters which would not be the case if she simply was letting different styles follow each other up. No, a single punch can incorporate a hundred different martial arts, a thousand nuances that each branch out into even more imitations of twitches, habits and gradations set eyes on during all of her years. Still, this mastery over all the martial arts doesn't grant Lil any knowledge about them. If someone would use a movement against her that she had already mastered herself, she would feel a hint of recognition, but it would not allow her to exploit any kind of wisdom about its weak points, process or goal. She would still regard each and every motion as individual, even if she had utilized the technique a thousand times herself. Ōmonogui (大物食い; Literally "defeating a superior opponent"); Although never really expanded upon, would be most suitably called a "mindset" of . It is, as its name suggest, a way of combat that seeks to always win the battle, no matter the opponent’s strength. While seeming kind of a redundant goal, the core of the art lies in the user’s utter devotion to this goal and this goal solely. When using Ōmonogui, the combatant must be prepared to give up everything for the sake of winning - even if it means losing body parts or death, while practicing Ōmonogui the user can only stop fighting when he has won or perished. Henceforth, Ōmonogui always seeks out a “superior position”, whatever the cost. The practitioner will endure any kind of pain or maiming to get a hit in. This complete devotion is what allows the user of Ōmonogui to combat enemies of much higher skill, since most enemies aren't willing to go that far to win a simple battle. The nature of a battle does not matter – whether it is a simple brawl between friends or a battle to save the universe, the user must throw himself completely or Ōmonogui cannot be used. It should be noted that even though the user loses all sight of any other goals or values, they are not fighting mindlessly. In Ōmonogui their completely thought process and all of their bodily functions are pushed to and beyond the limit, allowing them to fight at their full capacity in exchange for their health. It is only expected that Ōmonogui is a very dangerous art to use, and fights where it is seriously utilized mostly if not always end with the practitioner’s demise. Nevertheless, the sheer determination and disregard of pain can push one’s abilities far beyond their level, to the point that an Academy Student would be able to defeat a captain, losing his own life in the process. :Immense Strength: Lil is able to break free from the constraints the body normally puts on the muscles to prevent them from expiring at will, allowing her to perform feats of enormous strength at the cost of her own health. She has been shown to effortlessly lift boulders and opponents many times her size and was even able to hold back one of 's falling towers with only one arm, although it did break most of said arm's bones. Her strength allows her to endure a continuous assault by three of the without leaving her position and then finishing them off despite her fractured ribs and shoulders. Trivia *Lil's appearance was based off Nanami Yasuri's from the Katanagatari series. *Her name is a reference to the main character of the Ergo Proxy series.